


Taeyong's Greatest Plan

by moonwalker116 (mikararinna)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Somewhere, THE FIC, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but not really, dotae gets married, idk where, theres a concrete plot here, they play cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/moonwalker116
Summary: Taeyong thinks its not a crime for everyone else to be happy on his big day. Yes, maybe he's the one getting married but that doesn't mean his guests couldn't have their own fun with their partners. That was why he came up with the plan to make Kun and Ten each other's plus one. It wasn't that bad of an idea, isn't it? Even Doyoung decided to go with it. What's the worst that could happen? Them falling in love?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Taeyong's Greatest Plan

**Author's Note:**

> uhh-  
> so like i wanted to cramp out something quick and then i vomited this out. i think this is like an opening to a bigger universe but for now,, i'll leave it at that.

Doyoung looked up from his phone when he felt the couch weighed heavier to his side and heard a very audible sigh to his left. Taeyong sat beside him, arms crossed with a frown on his face as he stared ahead. He just came back from one of his appointments, wearing the same outfit as Doyoung saw him in before they left the house earlier today. 

"Did something happen with the florist?" Doyoung asked, putting away his phone and giving his utmost attention towards his fiance. He guessed something might have gone wrong with how upset the other looked.

"No. Everything went fine," Taeyong answered.

Doyoung arched an eyebrow at this. "Then why are you so upset? Is it because I couldn't accompany you? Sorry Tae, I didn't expect them to call me in at the very last minute. 

"No, it's not that. I'm not mad because you had to go to work, it can't be avoided. Plus, we have another appointment before we finalized things so I'm not worried if you missed this one." 

"Then?"

Taeyong sighed. "It's- It's Ten." 

"Oh," Doyoung stared at him. "Now what did he do?" 

"Be miserable," Taeyong groaned, rubbing his temples. "He was all in his miserable mood today. He was responsive whenever I asked him for his opinion but otherwise he kept exuding this miserable aura." 

Doyoung blinked his eyes. "Do you think he's upset over our wedding?"

"No. He's happy about it. He couldn't stop screaming about it when we announced our engagement, remember? And he always gets himself engaged in our wedding arrangements so I don't think it has anything to do with us getting married," Taeyong sighed out. 

"Then why would he be miserable?" Doyoung asked. 

"I think he's lonely, Doie."

"He has Louis," Doyoung pointed out, referring to their friend's Siamese cat. 

"Yes but I'm not talking about _that._ I'm talking about human companionship. You know, someone he can actually talk to who will respond to him, someone who will reciprocate his hugs, someone who won't make him _this_ miserable." Taeyong suggested. 

Doyoung stared at him blankly. "Are you suggesting us get him a boyfriend?" 

"I mean, it isn't a bad idea! Come on, Doie. You remember what happened to his last break-up." Taeyong said. 

Doyoung snorted. "Of course I do. That guy was such an asshole I'm so glad I gave him that punch." 

"And that's why! We should help him find someone again."

"What would you suggest us do, love?" Doyoung said, entertaining his fiance. 

He knew Ten was – in some sense – lonely and miserable. But Doyoung had known him since sophomore year in college, the Thai male was more often than not lonely and miserable, especially after a particularly bad break-up. In Doyoung's opinion, Ten always got himself rope into a relationship with the shittiest of male species. It didn't mean that Doyoung didn't pity the other. 

Whenever Ten went through a break-up, Doyoung _was_ the one who went to kick some ass. Still, he wished that Ten would be more careful in choosing a boyfriend. 

Most of their friends had a stable relationship which left Ten more often than not becoming the third, fourth, fifth wheel whenever they had a get-together. He pitied the other and knew that Ten acting miserable was not intentional, just him unconsciously being that way at the sight of lovey dovey couples before him. This had happened countless times whenever Ten lived the single life again so Doyoung wasn't sure _how_ Taeyong was going to fix this. 

His questions seemed to be answered however, when he looked at Taeyong's determined face. Doyoung arched an eyebrow at him. 

"You've thought of this, haven't you?" Doyoung asked. 

Taeyong beamed at him. "Kun's single, is he not?"

Doyoung groaned. "Oh heavens, we are _not_ pairing up the angel Kun to a devil incarnated Ten."

"Hey, Ten can be an angel sometimes!"

"When he's not pissing me off. Taeyong this is a bad idea," 

"It's not. You trust me, don't you, Doie?" 

Doyoung sighed. "Regretfully so to the point of me going down on one knee despite you trying to pair up Kun and Ten together." 

"Stop it, it's not going to be that bad." Taeyong insisted, rolling his eyes. 

"And how do you expect to pair them up? By going on a blind date? Even if they've never directly interacted, they've met before and I'm pretty sure neither of them wants to be anywhere near each other." 

"Ew, blind dates? Doie, we're not in college. Think something out of the box." Taeyong said while Doyoung looked at him weirdly. "They can be each other's plus one." 

"Okay, and _how_ do you make this work?" 

Taeyong gave him a devilishly smile and Doyoung shuddered. He forgot one of the many reasons they dated was because of how wicked their minds were. "Well, I already had a plan in mind."

  
  
  


"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Ten asked, looking at him with a deadpan look. 

Taeyong gave him a sheepish smile. "Well," 

"Taeyong, your wedding is in _two weeks."_

"I know." 

"So what is this bullshit footnote about every guest needs to have a plus one so no one shows up lonely and miserable?"

"You see…" Taeyong trailed off with an awkward chuckle.

God, he wished Doyoung was here with him right now to help him out. But of course his fiance looked at him dead in the eyes this morning and flat out said no. Ten might be their friend but even Ten's cat, Louis knew of the love-hate relationship between Ten and Doyoung. Doyoung would still kick an asshole for Ten, but god forbid they were placed in the same room for more than an hour. Especially if it required Doyoung to explain Taeyong's Greatest Plan to pair up Ten and Kun.

Instead, while Taeyong was sitting here trying to figure out a way to convince Ten, Doyoung was a few streets down handing their wedding invitation to an oblivious Kun and probably having an easier time discussing with Kun about Taeyong's Greatest Plan without actually telling him about it like Taeyong might be forced to do. 

Doyoung was right. Maybe trying to pair up Heaven descended Qian Kun and Devil incarnated Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul wasn't as brilliant of an idea as he thought. 

"It's my wedding, Ten. I kind of want it to be a happy event for not only me and Doyoung, but also to our guests. And what better way than have my guests bring a partner with them." Taeyong explained. 

"Taeyong, I'm single, not lonely and miserable." Ten huffed out. 

Taeyong hummed. "It kinda does fall in the same spectrum, don't they?" 

Ten rolled his eyes at him. "Look, you're just making this shit up. Your wedding is in two weeks. You can't expect me to show up with a partner out of nowhere. Our friends already have their own plus one and most of my friends and families are out of town-"

There was a pause. Taeyong looked at Ten carefully, noticing the little lightbulb moment the other was experiencing. Oh, poor Ten. Did he not know Taeyong had been friends with him for years and knew every loophole the other would think of?

"You're not bringing Louis." 

"He's my only companion!"

"He's a _cat,_ Ten. And as much as I love the little fluffball he's not a human companion you can take to my wedding. Plus, my wedding venue doesn't allow animals in." 

Ten groaned loudly before he glared at Taeyong. "I hate you."

"You love me and you know it," Taeyong said, grinning. "Come on, if it makes it any better, I have a friend that might be willing to be your plus one. Just for my wedding." 

Ten arched an eyebrow at him. "I have a feeling you planned this."

Taeyong masked his nervous laugh with a hand. "No way! I just want my wedding to be a fun event with everyone present."

"Fine, who is it?" Ten sighed out. 

"You know Kun, right?" 

Ten looked at him scandalously. "Kun? Qian Kun? Doyoung's friend who composes music and owns a restaurant? Yukhei's extended cousin or something?" 

"Yes! So you remember him don't you?" Taeyong asked. 

Ten snorted. "Yeah the same asshole who wouldn't stop giving me judging eyes." 

"He wasn't giving you judging eyes, Tennie. He got hot sauce in his eyes," 

"Yeah, right. I know a judgmental person a mile away." 

Taeyong sighed. This would be way harder than expected. "He's not that bad of a person, I promise you. He's _really_ nice." 

"Mmhm, restaurant owner, dimple smile, plays piano on the side. A true angel and goodie two shoes in every one's eyes." Ten commented offhandedly. 

Taeyong arched an eyebrow at him. Sure, Ten would know Kun was a restaurant owner based on a brief introduction they had with each other a few months ago. And it was hard to miss Kun's dimple when he smiled. But Taeyong was surprised Ten knew Kun played the piano. Not many knew about that, not even some of Kun's closest friends since Kun wasn't one to randomly bring that up. People knew he composed music since a lot of his works were on the radio, piano, however, not many knew how _good_ Kun actually was with it. To the point he won awards. They must have had a conversation no one was aware of during that one meeting they had. 

"So?" Taeyong asked him, eyes sparkling. 

Ten sighed. "Taeyong, do I really have a choice? You're basically forcing me with your wedding invitation. If I have to get through hours sitting beside a practical stranger just to see my friends experience their happily ever after then so be it."

Taeyong beamed at him. "You won't regret it, Tennie. I promise you. Kun's a really great guy."

Ten rolled his eyes at him. "I already regret it the moment I read your wedding invitation. 

But Ten wouldn't regret it. Taeyong would make sure of that. His friends would have the best of time at Taeyong's wedding. He just hoped Doyoung had managed to convince Kun enough to attend their wedding with his possible nightmare. 

  
  
  


"You want me to- to attend your wedding with Ten?" Kun asked carefully, staring at his friend. 

Doyoung gave him a pained smile but he tried to not make it obvious. Why did he agree to Taeyong's idea? 

"Yes." Doyoung confirmed. "It's a… requirement. You know Taeyong, he wants everyone to be happy just as he is on his big day." 

"By enforcing the rule that everyone must attend with a plus one?"

"...Yes," 

"Well, I can just ask one of my workers to join me. I'm sure-"

"No!" Doyoung cut him off immediately, startling Kun from finishing his sentence. He stared at Doyoung with wide eyes and Doyoung once again cursed internally for how whipped he was for Lee Taeyong to go through with this idea of his. "I mean, I think it would be a better idea if you bring in someone we know and uh- don't your workers have other things to attend to?"

"It's in two weeks, I can give them a heads up." Kun answered, an eyebrow arched. Doyoung gulped. "But if you want me to bring in someone everyone knows then-"

"It's Ten." Doyoung cut off. He let out a nervous laughter. "I mean, actually, he doesn't have a plus one as well."

"Oh?" Kun said, looking surprised. 

"Yeah, you know how close him and Taeyong are. And Taeyong knows he doesn't have a plus one either so we thought maybe it will be fine for you guys to attend together. Also considering that we don't exceed the catering budget with any extra guests." Doyoung half-lied. 

The catering budget wasn't an issue at all. If Ten and Kun wanted to bring their own plus one, it was just two extra stomachs and their catering pax could definitely fit a few extras. But it was Taeyong and his stupid-brilliant idea that Doyoung would lie to poor, angel-like Kun. He knew Kun would definitely agree to it, thinking about Doyoung and Taeyong's non-existent wedding budget more than his own comfort. 

He looked at Kun, seeing the other thinking about it. It only struck Doyoung then, one of the few problems they had to deal with. 

"You do remember Ten, right?" Doyoung asked him. 

"Hm? Oh yeah, Taeyong's eccentric friend who loves to dance. We met during your engagement announcement, did you forget?" Kun replied.

"Oh no, I remember. It's just been so long ago and you guys never really _talked_ so I was worried it will be a little awkward if you guys don't know or remember each other." Doyoung clarified. 

"It _will_ be awkward." Kun justified with a pointed look before he sighed. "But the both of you think it's a good idea," 

_Taeyong thinks it's a good idea,_ Doyoung thought. _I had to go with his flow because I thought_ maybe _it would be a good idea but at the same time I know it will end up horrendous._

"I'll try to get in touch with him to see what he thinks," Kun said, smiling at Doyoung. 

Oh, Kun didn't need to know what Ten thought about. Because Taeyong miraculously managed to convince Ten to attend their wedding with Kun. He texted Doyoung this around a minute ago, complete with a plethora of happy emojis. 

"I'll text you his number," Doyoung said, picking up his phone.

"No need. I already have it." 

Doyoung lowered his hand and stared at Kun with his eyebrows raised. "You- have his number?"

"Oh yeah, I do." 

"Since when?"

Kun shrugged his shoulders. "That one time we met? We exchanged numbers for some reason but we never really do anything with it." 

Oh. _Okay._ That was a surprise. Doyoung knew they _talked._ Maybe like, one introduction conversation and nothing else because he remembered Ten whining at Taeyong how Kun was judging him and he remembered how Kun complained at Doyoung that Ten has no mind for personal space. He was surprised they actually exchanged numbers after that encounter. 

"So… you'll attend my wedding, right?" Doyoung asked. "Even with Ten as your plus one?"

Kun gave him a hearty laugh. "Of course I will. Can't miss out on my best friends' big day."

Right. His big day. And he knew Ten wouldn't do anything horrible out of spite that he had to attend the wedding with Kun but Doyoung prayed to the lords still. Hopefully everything would go as well as Taeyong planned.

  
  
  


"You made Ten attend the wedding with Kun?" Jaehyun exclaimed. "Are you insane? I thought Ten hated Kun."

"Oh, do you think I have not thought of it?" Doyoung snapped back at him. "It wasn't my idea in the first place." 

Johnny snorted from where he laid down on the couch. "Let me guess. Taeyong didn't want to see Ten's miserable and lonely ass continue to be miserable _and_ lonely so he suggested to you one of his Great Plans. Being the whipped soon-to-be husband that you are, agreed to it because you don't want to see Taeyong sad." 

"And secretly, you think that it will be a good idea too," Yuta continued. 

"How did you-"

"You're predictable, hyung. I'm not even going to sugar-coat it." Jaehyun cut him off. 

Doyoung groaned, slumping against his chair. It was his big day, his and Taeyong's. Now, stuck with his three best men, waiting for the event to start, Doyoung couldn't help but spill to them what happened. He should have expected to be badly judged by the three people he handpicked to be his best men.

"Do you think I'm doing a good thing?" Doyoung asked, out of the blue. 

"I think, it's not really anything harmful." Yuta commented. "Like yeah, they attend your wedding together then what? They aren't exactly obligated to talk to each other. If you think they'll pull a petty card by ruining your wedding because of this, bare in mind that Ten literally adores Taeyong and wouldn't do anything to make him cry and Kun is an angel."

"The worst that could happen is, I think, they would end up dating?" Jaehyun said. 

Doyoung stared at him. "Really? Them dating? Is that bad?" 

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders. "Not bad, just gross."

"You're in a relationship?" Johnny pointed out. 

"Yes. But I'm not Kun or Ten. That's where we draw the line. You know how gross they can get whenever one of them get into a relationship." Jaehyun explained. 

"I expect them to be more chaotic to be honest," Yuta commented. 

Doyoung sighed. "We're discussing something that's probably not gonna happen. Let's just hope they don't murder each other like they almost did at my engagement party." 

There was a knock at his door. Doyoung looked up to see his brother, Gongmyung peeked into the room with a smile. "Starting in a few minutes. You guys should get ready at the altar." 

Doyoung nodded his head before Gongmyung left. He stood up, fixing his bowtie and walked to the door. The rest of them followed him from behind. 

"I'll say, I'm actually surprised. I thought they were already dating," Johnny said as they made their way to the altar. 

"Who?" Yuta asked. 

"Kun and Ten."

Jaehyun snorted. "Why would you say so? Like Doyoung said, they almost murder each other when they first met." 

"Yeah, but well, I saw them together this one time after the engagement party." 

"You what?" Doyoung asked, turning his head towards Johnny. 

"It's at an art gallery. Mark dragged me there and I saw Kun and Ten. But I didn't go up to them because we had other things to look at. Pretty sure it was them though," Johnny said. 

Doyoung took a step onto the altar. He could see everyone from here and already spot the few people they invited. Amongst those people were the familiar face of Kun and beside him, Ten. They were whispering between themself, leaning surprisingly close to each other despite the awkwardness Kun talked to him about. 

"Huh," Doyoung mumbled. "I wonder what's going on." 

  
  
  


"We're married!" Taeyong exclaimed from beside him, pulling him for another side hug and slobbering his cheek with a badly aimed kiss. 

"We have been for almost two hours now, but thanks for reminding." Doyoung said but there was still a faint smile on his lips. 

"Come on, show more enthusiasm! Everyone's here to celebrate us." Taeyong nudged him gently. 

"I know. But we've been here since morning. To be honest, I'm kind of tired." Doyoung said. 

Taeyong gave him a smile, fixing his hair. "I get it. Just a few more hours? We only get married once in our lives? Unless you decide otherwise somewhere into the future." 

Doyoung snorted, pulling Taeyong closer to him by the waist. "Nah. This is definitely my first and last. Don't think I'll find a better groom or if I even want to do a repeat of this. Too tiring." 

Taeyong grinned at him, squeezing him gently before they head on to greet the rest of the guests. There was really, nothing unusual about the guests. Most of them consisted of their family, immediate relatives and the mutual friends they knew since college. There were a few of their workmates that Doyoung added them into the guest list out of courtesy. But everyone at the wedding reception currently was familiar. 

Familiar, in a sense that it was normal. So to say, Doyoung had regularly seen the semi-chaotic scene before him thanks to their partially insane friends. Which was why, when his eyes caught sight of two of his friends acting out of _their_ norm, he couldn't help the arch of his eyebrow. 

Doyoung tugged gently at Taeyong's hand, gaining the momentary attention of his now husband. Taeyong turned to look at him, a questioning look on his face. 

"What is it?" Taeyong asked him.

Instead of verbally answering him, Doyoung gestured at the sight before him. Taeyong turned to look at where Doyoung was vaguely gesturing at. An amused smile worked its way onto his face. 

"Well, isn't that interesting," Taeyong commented.

And because he was Taeyong, he excused himself from the initial conversation they were in. If Doyoung was curious, Taeyong was inquisitive. So it shouldn't be a surprise that it took them half the time they should to get to the other side of the hall. Their presence however, did startle the two people that caught their attention. 

"So how's the wedding?" Taeyong asked, beaming at the two preys. 

Ten blinked at him, a champagne flute in his hand and stepped back to make space between him and Kun that for a minute earlier almost didn't exist. "Uh, good?" 

"Just that? You helped me plan half of the wedding!" Taeyong huffed.

"Wait, you did?" Kun asked, looking at Ten. 

Ten rolled his eyes. "Accompanying Taeyong for a few of his appointments so I can help him make a decision doesn't really count as me planning the wedding. But if it does concern you, once upon a time I wanted to be a wedding planner." 

"Yet now you end up as an art critic." Doyoung commented. 

"It's not really a bad job, per se." Kun butt in. 

Taeyong arched an eyebrow, glancing slyly at Doyoung. "Really?"

Kun shrugged his shoulders. "I find it interesting to be frank. An art critic's mind must be vast to judge something."

"Okay?" Doyoung said, at a loss of word. "So, uh- is your food okay?" 

"They're fine." Ten replied. 

"The champagne?" Taeyong asked. 

"Just like how a good champagne should taste like." Kun answered. 

"...Okay?" Doyoung said, blinking confusedly. "Are you not gonna murder each other?" 

Kun looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Over champagne? Why would I?" 

"No. I- But I thought-" Taeyong stuttered out. 

"What did you think, Taeyong?" Ten asked, an amused smirk on his face. 

Doyoung looked between the two of them. Even their suits complimented each other. Unbelievable. When Doyoung heard of Taeyong's Great Plan, he honestly didn't expect it to go _this_ well. 

"Did we- Are we not aware of something?" Doyoung asked. 

Ten rolled his eyes at them. "You told me to be civil. I _am_ being civil. It's your wedding, do you expect me to ruin it over something petty?"

"No." Taeyong answered. "But I did expect you to throw a little bit of a tantrum."

Kun snorted, the same time Ten rolled his eyes at Taeyong and later glared at Kun. Doyoung still looked at them in confusion. 

"We're not in college. Just because me and Kun disagree over some things during our first meeting doesn't mean we can't work through it for a day just so you won't go on a stress mode."

"I don't go on stress mode-!"

"Don't worry," Kun assured them. "If Ten really did piss me off beyond functioning then I will kick him out of my car. Though I'll make sure we're outside his house by then." 

"You… came here together?" Doyoung asked them. 

"Duh, how else did you expect us to come here?" Ten replied. 

"Separately?" Doyoung answered. "Like, in different cars instead of the same one?"

"That defeats the purpose of a plus one, doesn't it?" Kun remarked, giving them an amused smile. 

"Huh," Taeyong sighed out, glancing at the both of them again. "You know what, I don't care. As long as you don't start up that napkin fight during the engagement party, I'm cool with- whatever this is." 

"And this," Ten said, gesturing at the space between him and Kun. "Is absolutely nothing." 

"Great then," Doyoung commented, still feeling wary as he looked at the two of them. "I guess we should leave you two to enjoy the dessert buffet. We need to greet the other guests as well," 

"Sure. Congrats on your marriage by the way!" Ten cheered with Kun joining in with his own congratulatory. 

Taeyong nodded his head mindlessly and they both walked away from Taeyong's Great Plan. Doyoung looked at him briefly and Taeyong stared back. When they were finally out of range from Ten and Kun, Doyoung couldn't help but comment on the elephant in the room. 

"There's definitely something going on," Doyoung said. "Do you think your Great Plan worked?" 

"Maybe," Taeyong replied. He glanced back at where Kun and Ten were before he turned to look at Doyoung again. "Do you think they would date before we decide on adoption or after?" 

Doyoung snorted, pulling the other to meet one of his extended relatives that made it to the wedding. "My bets are on them dating before we even go on our honeymoon,"

  
  
  


Ten pulled up in front of the restaurant. He parked his car at the designated parking lot before he left his car to enter the restaurant. He wasn't here to eat, quite contrary he was here to _discuss._ And maybe grab a quick dessert, just because he knew how good the dessert here was. He took a seat at one of the tables, texted the person he wanted to see and ordered a tea-time set. 

A few minutes later, his order came, the same time the person he was supposed to meet. 

"You again," Kun accused, but there was still a faint smile on his lips. And Ten hated that. Hated how the smile affected him no matter how many times he told himself it didn't. 

"To be honest," Ten started. "I thought I would never see you again after the last date." 

Kun gave him a genuine smile this time, placing his order on the table and taking a seat opposite of Ten. "Well, isn't that a surprise to you then."

"Does it not surprise you?" Ten asked warily. 

"You're friends with Taeyong and Doyoung. _I'm_ friends with Taeyong and Doyoung. Our mutual friends are really, just a big ass circle. Do you not think we will meet again?" Kun asked him. 

"I do, but not in these circumstances." Ten sighed out, he peeked his eyes at Kun. "Doyoung came to you, right?"

"Yeah, just yesterday." Kun clarified. 

"Great. Are we doing this?" Ten asked him for confirmation. 

Kun arched an eyebrow at him. "What? I thought you agreed to this?" 

"I did, but I'm not really sure where we are taking this. Like, are we fake dating? Are we just each other's plus ones? What's the concept here?" 

"Just friends," Kun shrugged. "That doesn't sound too hard, isn't it? Just friends. Not two people who went on a date before but ended up as a mess." 

"Right." Ten breathed out. "They don't need to know, don't they?"

"Nope." 

"Okay. Great. That's settled then. What are you wearing? It'll be fun to coordinate our outfits."

They ended up talking about more than just the outfits. To the point Ten almost forgot that he ordered something and he had places to be. He scooped up the last of his dessert, finishing it before he started to pack up his things to leave. 

"See you at their wedding then. You'll pick me up, right?" Ten asked for confirmation. 

"Yup, just send me your address." Kun said, showing him out from his restaurant. 

Ten glanced at Kun briefly. "We're not going to end up like a stupid romcom couple story where they fall in love, right?"

"We're not fake dating. Just friends, remember?" Kun answered. "Plus, it didn't work out the first time." 

"And what if it changed this time around?" Ten commented offhandedly. 

"You really think it will seriously work?" Kun asked him. 

Ten shrugged his shoulders. "Bet." 

Kun scoffed, shaking his head. "No."

"Fair. See you then. Don't fall in love!" Ten called out before rushing to his car. 

Kun snickered, turning around to head back inside to his restaurant. He was so sure of it, trusted his heart more than anything. It was impossible, there was no way. 

"I won't," Kun whispered, hearing the faint sound of a car zipping by. 


End file.
